


HoDT - Suicide

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: After losing Qui-Gon, Dooku tries to take his murderer with him.
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Kudos: 12





	HoDT - Suicide

**112**

**Suicide**

"You're mad!" exclaimed the Weequay above him. Perhaps he was, perhaps he wasn't. All Master Dooku knew was that this pirate could not be allowed to succeed in his plot to destroy the peace he and Qui-Gon had worked hard, had shed blood even, to achieve on Ivatch. Even if it meant plunging to his death several hundred feet into a watery chasm below. So long as he took the alien with him.

So long as he got to avenge Qui-Gon.

The memory of the young man falling to the alien's vibroblade stabbed him in the heart and he felt the grief choking in his throat as he tried to suppress the emotion. He lost his Padawan, the boy he had so eagerly taken on and proudly raised. This was suppose to be their last mission together as Master and Padawan. He was going to recommend the young man for the Trials. He was not suppose to be burying the boy and returning to the Temple as a failed master.

Dooku stilled his face from showing his emotions and pursed his lips into a thin line of determination. Gripping the leg he held on to with a tighter two hand grip, the grieving Jedi twisted his body so he could plant his booted feet against the rock face of the valley cliff. The roar of the nearby waterfall drowned out most other sounds but he could still hear the pirate and his own heartbeat. He could feel the panic in the alien as he began to tug and pull in order to loosen the man's grip on the rocks.

"Stop!" cried the alien. He began kicking at Master Dooku with his free foot. The boot connected solidly with his face and something audibly cracked. The master lost his grip and traction, slipping down the leg until his hand clasped the ankle firmly.

Dooku hung by one hand in a daze and shook his head to clear it. He could feel the heel of the alien digging repeatedly into his remaining grip to try and jar him loose but he held on stead fast. Blood trickled down into his dark beard from his nose but he didn't let the pain and dizziness faze him. He would take this _murderer_ with him into the dark abyss below and nothing would stop him.

"Master!" came a cry from somewhere above him. He was imagining it. It could not be Qui-Gon, the boy was dead. Dooku regained his grip and footing and pulled again.

"Help! He's mad! Suicidal!" Perhaps he was.

"Master, stop!" And delusional on top of it. He didn't want to look up and be disappointed. His Padawan was dead. Wasn’t he? He looked up anyway and blinked the spray of the waterfall from his eyes in disbelief. Above them was his Padawan, favoring his side and staring down at them in fear. "Don’t do it!"

"Padawan?" he shouted back up, as loudly as he could over the din of the falls next to them. He stretched out in the Force, reopening the bond he had not realized had been closed. He felt Qui-Gon reach out and grip his mind in a warm, reassuring embrace.

 _//I am alright, my Master,//_ came the mental voice of the boy. _//Climb back up, please.//_

"Qui-Gon," he gave a whispered choke before finally relenting on his suicidal course. The Weequay was relieved when Dooku reached over and grabbed a hold of the cliff instead of him.

He should have stayed attached to the alien though.

As Dooku began climbing, the pirate kicked at the Jedi Master, causing him to slip on the moist rock. "Die Jedi!" sneered the man and Dooku did his best to deflect the blows with one hand. But he couldn't defend himself and hold onto the valley cliff face at the same time.

"Nooo!" screamed the Padawan as Dooku lost his grip and fell.


End file.
